I am Milla Preston
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Ryo meets Nicole, who has fall in a cliff and lost her memory and considered herself as 'Milla Preston', and help her to get a new job. However, Ginga and Gumball will quickly discover this and help to return her memory back to normal. This story is same like My Name is Dave Kadoya.
1. New job in WBBA HQ

**I am back with another story, guys. Please remember that the plot is same with _My Name is Dave Kadoya,_ with the first character lost the memory.**

**So enjoy my ninth crossover fanfiction: _I am Milla Preston._**

**Chapter 1- New job in WBBA HQ**

Miss Simian slandered Nicole for stealing many properties from Happy Rainbow Factory, so no matter Gumball is curious of his mother is not coming home yet.

"Mom is missing somewhere… so I got to find her!" Gumball said. He headed straight to where the policemen go.

Meanwhile, in Metal Fight Beyblade World…

Nicole's POV

I was too tired for running anywhere. But the policemen keep chasing me! I know you are behind this, Simian. You slandered me!

When I was running from the policemen, I was too tired to run. However, the policemen are not far from me anymore.

"Hold it right there, you thief!" Doughnut Sheriff said, pointing his weapon that tazed Gaylord and Margaret to me. I try to run, but no avail. At the back of me, it is an incomplete underpass over a cliff. At the front of me, a group of policeman was standing pointing their tazing gun.

"You must choose what, Nicole! I must tazed, or die." I said to myself. "Freeze, you thief, or I will taze you!" Doughnut Sheriff stepped a bit and suddenly, his step makes me fall to the cliff.

I fall to a long cliff, as Doughnut Sheriff gasped. "Let's call WBBA for this inconvenience!" Doughnut Sheriff said.

They left the incomplete underpass. While they left, I was knocked unconscious.

**A moment later**

"Wake up, are you okay?" A man called. I opened my eye and spot a human that carries no difference with… Why I seemingly forget?

"I am okay." I replied. "My name is Ryo Hagane." He said. "Hello, Ryo. My name is…" I couldn't remember. It seems that I lost my memory. "What? What is your name?" Ryo asked. "Err… my name is, Milla Preston!" I replied sarcastically.

"Welcome to our world, Milla. Come to my office, I will give you a new job." Ryo says. "Thanks, Mr. Hagane." I said. "Just call me director or Ryo, or the Immortal Phoenix!" Ryo smiled sarcastically. "Alright, Ryo or, Director, or the Immortal Phoenix." I chuckled.

**Well, it seems that Nicole lost her memory and considered herself as Milla Preston; same like Darwin considered himself as Dave Kadoya.**


	2. An Assistant in Amnesia

**After Nicole has amnesia, Ryo meets her and gives her a job in WBBA Headquarters as his assistant… Wait, I can't reveal it to you!**

**Chapter 2- An Assistant in Amnesia**

In WBBA Headquarters, Ryo decided that Nicole, I mean Milla will get a job as his assistant, and that is Hikaru's position. I forgot to tell you Milla has a mask now.

"Director, if she takes over that place, then I will place in what?" a jealous Hikaru was asking Ryo. "Well, you got the same position as Tsubasa do." Ryo said. "WHAT, she take over my place and you turned me down?!" Hikaru was further jealous at Milla.

"Relax, Hikaru. At least you still have a job, right?" Ryo said. "Yes, 'Director', just take over that position for your new assistant." Hikaru says in a bad sound.

Ginga was having a break at WBBA headquarters when suddenly; he spots a blue cat that he seemingly knows. "Ms. Nicole, is that you?" Ginga gasped.

"Hey, you are Ryo's son, right? Ginga Hagane?" Milla asked. "Ms. Nicole, how could you be here?" Ginga asked in confusion. "Who is Nicole, Ginga? I am Milla Preston." Milla said. "That is your original name, Nicole Watterson!" Ginga said.

"I only remember that I fall to a cliff and my name is Milla Preston." Milla walks off without looking at Ginga. "She falls off a cliff…" Ginga thought. "Hey Ginga, do you know about that cat guy?" Hikaru asked. "Well, I first meet her when God of Destruction is back for revenge. I know her original name. Her name is Nicole Watterson!" Ginga said.

"That might be just your feeling, Ginga." Hikaru walks off without even looking at him. "I think Hikaru is jealous. There is something strange with this Milla guy. I got to know about this chronology!" Ginga said.

**At Metal Bey City's highway**

"I am tired to run…" Gumball said. Suddenly, he spots Doughnut Sheriff. "Have you seen my mom, Doughnut Sheriff?" Gumball asked. "She falls to a cliff, kid. And that is the punishment for stealing the property of her company!" Doughnut Sheriff said.

As Doughnut Sheriff walks off, Gumball was frozen and somewhat broken-hearted. "Mom never do that, she is a kind-hearted and caring person! Wait a minute; I got to call Miss Simian! I can't slander my own mother for doing that thing!" Gumball said.

**Back at WBBA Headquarters**

"Hmm, if this mayhem causes Ms. Nicole to lose her memory, then I must to ask Gumball!" Ginga says. He runs out from WBBA Headquarters.

**Out of WBBA Headquarters**

"Wow, this is such a great building. I can borrow the telephone in there!" Gumball said. He rushes in without even caring about the security.

Ginga was running to find Gumball, however they go in a different stairs. "Gumball, I got to get a clue for you!" Ginga says.

Gumball barged in trough the telephone room, and quickly presses Miss Simian's number. "Hello, Miss Simian? I want to ask you, why Mom is missing, eh?" Gumball asked. "Err… Nicole is missing because…" Miss Simian couldn't reveal that she slandered Nicole causing her to get lost.

"What's the answer, Simian?" Gumball asked when suddenly Hikaru barges in the telephone room. "Director, I mean, president Ryo! Someone barged in to the telephone room!" Hikaru reformed.

"Oh mine, not now, please!" Gumball said. "Get him, Tsubasa!" Ryo says. "SIMIAN, quick, now say to me what is the answer!" Gumball screamed. Just Miss Simian is going to give up and give the answer; Tsubasa catches Gumball's hands as he brought him out. "Bah! Let me free, let me free!" Gumball said.

Tsubasa kicked him out. Gumball lands on Ginga by his back. "Who is this? Err… you are Gumball?" Ginga asked.

**Finally, Ginga meets Gumball after they go in varying ways, and the truths will be revealed at the next chapter!**


	3. Miss Simian is the criminal

**Yet Ginga and Gumball succeed to meet each other, and they will going to discuss about who is actually the criminal and they will return Milla into her normal counterpart, Nicole Watterson.**

**Here is the third chapter, and the excitement will begin here. Heheh, it begins here.**

**Chapter 3- Miss Simian is the criminal**

Ginga and Gumball headed to their 'Headquarters' which is their own built home.

"So… What is the problem, Gumball?" Ginga asked. "The problem is, it looks like Miss Simian slandered Mom for corrupting some of Happy Rainbow Factory's properties. I was kicked out when Miss Simian going to give the answer." Gumball said.

"So we must to frame Miss Simian for slandering Ms. Nicole, then we have to return back Ms. Nicole into normal." Ginga said. "Alright, seems now is the time to work up our plan." Gumball whispered to Ginga.

They headed to Elmore to buy some executive clothes. "Now I got to turn on this video camera. You must trick Miss Simian, and make she reveal the truth." Gumball grinned. "Okay, Gumball o' Pal!" Ginga says.

"Hello, is Simian here? I am the corruptor that got to pick up this all property." Ginga says. "Oh, good job that you have come. Now you can pick this all up, and I have slandered Nicole Watterson for doing this." Miss Simian quickly reveals the truth. "Thanks, Simian. Now I got to pick this up a moment later!" Ginga said.

"Good job, Ginga!" Gumball said while Ginga has got out of the room. "That's easy, pal!" Ginga gives Gumball a high five after they feel that they already far from Miss Simian's house.

"Now we must tell Doughnut Sheriff the truth." Gumball said. Then, they go to the police department. "Well, Ms. Nicole Watterson didn't actually corrupt her own company." Ginga said. "Look at this." Gumball gave the video.

"Oh, holy mackerel, Miss Simian has slandered Ms. Nicole Watterson!" Doughnut Sheriff says in a shock. "So now we got to arrest Ms. Simian!" Ginga says.

Miss Simian was arrested. "What, Sheriff? I don't do anything!" Miss Simian says. "Say that in the court, baboon." Doughnut Sheriff said.

"Wait a minute, Doughnut Sheriff! You must apologize for slandering Ms. Nicole, and Miss Simian, you are coming with us." Ginga said.

Back at WBBA Headquarters, Tsubasa suddenly yells as he barged in the room. "A group of policeman is in front of the HQ, Director!" he reformed. "Oh, no, don't tell me they are looking for Milla." Ryo says.

Hearing Ryo's words, Milla starts to remember when she was in her normal counterpart that someone framed her, making the police are after her. "Ms. Milla, better you run with President Director Ryo. I am afraid they want to arrest you." Hikaru says, even though she was jealous at Milla.

"Milla, you hear Hikaru's words. Let's go!" Ryo says. They headed to the emergency door. They successfully run away while the police has get in. "You are looking for Milla Preston?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, we want to reform her that the real crime has been caught, hey, who is Milla Preston? We are looking for Nicole Watterson!" Doughnut Sheriff said.

"Milla Preston… she is actually Ms. Nicole, Gumball!" Ginga said. "So Milla Preston is actually Nicole Watterson?" Doughnut Sheriff asked. "Yes, and she has escaped with President Ryo through the emergency door!" Hikaru reformed.

"Thanks that you have the information. Everyone, go! Ginga, you look out for Simian so she couldn't escape." Doughnut Sheriff said.

**Meanwhile, at Metal Tower…**

Ryo and Milla panted. "You remember that the police are looking for you, Milla?" Ryo asked. "No, I don't remember anything…" Milla panted when suddenly, she remembers something and flashbacks to where the police are finding her caused her to fall down a cliff.

**So, Milla retained some of her memory at the past. What more memories that she got to retain? You got to find the answer at the next chapter.**


	4. Retained my memories back

**As in the previous chapter, Miss Simian is actually the crime who slandered Milla/Nicole for stealing her company's property. Now the problem is how to return Milla/Nicole to normal?**

**This is the last chapter, where memories are retained.**

**Chapter 4- Retained my memories back**

Still in Metal Tower, finally Milla remembers that the police are looking for her because she is slandered, and causes her to fall off a cliff. Suddenly, they spot Ginga, Gumball, Miss Simian, and Doughnut Sheriff.

"Mom, it is me, your son! How could you forget?" Gumball called. "I don't remember you are my son…" Milla said when suddenly she remembers something about her 'son'.

_**Flashback**_

"The kids that you decided to have." Gumball said. Out of the flashback, Milla remembers she punches the door with her own fist.

_**Flashback End**_

"Nice memory, Loser!" Miss Simian suddenly snapped. "Silence, you slanderer Simian baboon, you do that criminal and you still call her a LOSER?!" Doughnut Sheriff closes Miss Simian's mouth. Milla gasped, and start to remember the word that Miss Simian uses to call her everyday.

_**Flashback**_

When Milla was a toddler and making her first steps, she falls and suddenly Miss Simian comes and says, "Nice first steps, loser!" she says. When Milla was a bit older, she was riding a bike and falls, again Miss Simian comes and says "Nice Cycling, Loser!" Miss Simian says. When Milla was a pre-teen, Miss Simian reads her poem and says, "Nice poem, loser!" she says. When Milla was a teenage and when she is in a prom, "Nice hair, and loser!" Miss Simian appears and says that. And again, Miss Simian appears with her car teasing Milla's wedding, "Nice husband, loser!" she walks off laughing.

_**Flashback End**_

Milla starts grabbing her head and she says, "Why I couldn't remember who is my husband?" she says. "And remember this person, Mom? He ever fights you!" Gumball shows a picture of Ryuga.

Again, Milla starts remembering the ultimate fight with the dragon guy.

_**Flashback**_

Ryuga was teasing her as a loser, and Milla was angry until she punches Ryuga and won the fight. Again, Ryuga ever possesses her in his spirit form, until Ryuga was exorcised out of Milla's body.

_**Flashback End**_

Milla grabbed her head even harder, she becomes stunned, and she was knocked unconscious. Everyone was shocked, especially Ginga, Gumball, and Ryo.

"Wake up Milla, wake up!" Ryo called. "Mom, wake up!" Gumball said. "Ms. Nicole, wake up!" Ginga said.

Milla opened her eye and said, "Gumball, Ginga, Mr. Ryo?" she asked. "Milla, are you okay?" Ryo asked. "I am Nicole, sir. Or specifically, my name is Nicole Watterson." Nicole said while opening her mask to reveal that she is really Gumball's mom. "You have been cured, Mom! You retained your memory back!" Gumball was very happy, and so did Nicole, to see her oldest son again.

"And this is the real crime. Ms. Watterson, we are sorry for suspecting you at first." Doughnut Sheriff held up Miss Simian. "Nice frame, Loser!" Miss Simian said.

"A-HAH! Simian, I have suspected it! You are who slander me for the property corruption!" Nicole said, pointing to Miss Simian.

"Ha-hah! You retained your short temper, Mom!" Gumball laughed. "Yes, Milla, eh, I mean Nicole has retained her short temper personality!" Ryo says. "Hahahahaha!" Everyone laughed except for Miss Simian.

**End of The Line!**

**Note that I am Milla Preston and My Name is Dave Kadoya is a parody to **_**Jangan Kucilkan Aku dan Ibu,**_** an Indonesian Drama from MNC TV.**


End file.
